Realidad
by mmmartta3
Summary: Algunos de los momentos de la vida de Charlie Weasley. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. ¿Y si me gusta mi mejor amiga?

**_Disclaimer:_ ** Ni soy Jotacá, ni saco pelas de esto (qué desgracia D":).

 _Este fic participa en el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"_ _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Esto que tenemos aquí son una serie de viñetas cuyo protagonista es Charlie Weasley. Valeria, que aparece en más de una, es un OC mío. Si queréis saber más de ellos y de su relación, estoy en proceso de escribir un long al respecto. ¡Qué disfruteis de la lectura!**

* * *

Tienen quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas, obviamente, esa es la causa. Si no, no tendría sentido que su amiga Valeria hubiera empezado a ser una chica de esas en las que te fijas. Pero fijarse en el sentido de _fijarse_ y de pensar en ella cuando… _No, Merlín bendito, es Val. No puedo pensar en ella así._ Pero lo cierto es que lo hace, lo hace más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, y empieza a darse cuenta de que es mejor cuando piensa en Val que en otras chicas. Quizá porque Valeria es como más… real.

Es más real porque puede ver, con bastante claridad, como el vestido nuevo que se acaba de comprar en una tienda muggle deja intuir el contorno de sus… _Bueno,_ _tetas._ Y, a veces, cuando se pelean de broma, la camiseta que lleva se le mueve un poco y… _Jopé._

En el fondo Charlie sabe perfectamente que Valeria no es como las chicas que les gustan a sus amigos, que es _raro_ que le haga sentir esas cosas. Porque Val no está especialmente delgada, ni es súper alta, ni rubia, ni se parece en nada a la mujer de la foto que le había enseñado Tom. Modelo, había dicho, una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo muggle. Y vale, esa mujer era guapa, pero Val… Lo suyo es diferente. Esa mujer no le había hecho desear acariciarle toda la piel, o besarle cuando sonreía (especialmente porque no sonreía). Y, pensándolo bien, ¿Para qué quería él una chica súper alta, o rubia? No tenía ningún sentido. Val ya le gustaba.

 _Mierda, me gusta Val._

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Robinson idiota

**_Disclaimer:_ ** Ni soy Jotacá, ni saco pelas de esto (qué desgracia D":).

 _Este fic participa en el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"_ _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Esto que tenemos aquí son una serie de viñetas cuyo protagonista es Charlie Weasley. Valeria, que aparece en más de una, es un OC mío. Si queréis saber más de ellos y de su relación, estoy en proceso de escribir un long al respecto. ¡Qué disfruteis de la lectura!**

* * *

 _Estúpido Daniel Robinson._

 _Va por ahí con sus pintas de "Soy un Hufflepuff y me encanta sonreír" y me pone de lo más nervioso. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que sonreír siempre es molesto? Porque por Merlín que lo es. Y más cuando no para de mirar a Val ¡Toda la comida! ¡Ayer se pasó toda la comida mirándola! Ya sé que Val es muy guapa, pero aun así no tiene derecho a mirarla tanto. Y, para colmo, le pide que vaya a Hogsmeade con él. ¡Con él! Y ella va ¡y dice que sí! Es de locos… Espero por el bien de Robinson que no le haga daño, porque si no…_

 _La verdad es que pensaba que Val y yo íbamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade, siempre hemos ido juntos. Pensaba que pasaríamos por Zonko, luego Honeyducks y luego por Las Tres Escobas, para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. A Val le encantan._

 _AARGGGGGGGGG. Maldito Robinson, seguro que ahora mismo están tomando una cerveza de mantequilla juntos. Él le pondrá una de esas ridículas sonrisas y Val se sonrojará y le sonreirá también, porque Val es así, pero es que…_

 _No sé si voy a poder contenerme a enviarle un mocomurciélago por el pasillo._

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. De sueños cumplidos, más o menos

**_Disclaimer:_ ** Ni soy Jotacá, ni saco pelas de esto (qué desgracia D":).

 _Este fic participa en el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"_ _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Esto que tenemos aquí son una serie de viñetas cuyo protagonista es Charlie Weasley. Valeria, que aparece en más de una, es un OC mío. Si queréis saber más de ellos y de su relación, estoy en proceso de escribir un long al respecto. ¡Qué disfruteis de la lectura!**

* * *

Rumanía es bonita, la reserva es bonita. Todo a su alrededor es verde o marrón. Verde como el césped o las copas de los árboles, o marrón como las zonas peladas o las cabañas de madera. Parece una locura que, en una reserva para dragones, todos los edificios sean de madera. Pero es que esas son las ventajas de ser un mago, conjuro ignífugo y solucionado.

La cabaña que le han asignado también es de madera (como no), pero a Charlie le gusta, le resulta acogedora. Además, desde la ventana de atrás tiene una vista perfecta de un cercado, y en el cercado hay… ¡Tatatacháaaaan! Dragones. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que le espera. Está allí, todo eso es real y no podría ser más feliz.

O quizá sí. No le había importado separarse de su familia, aunque sabía que les echaría de menos. Bill lo había hecho el año anterior y no le había ido mal. Pero Val… Dejar a Val había sido más complicado.

No quiere pensar en eso, por lo que se esfuerza en apartar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Súbitamente, oye un ruido a su espalda y descubre, al girarse, un chico rubio y alto, cuya maleta está en el suelo.

─Erich Sommer ─ le dice mientras sonríe, enseñando todos los dientes ─, dicen que voy a ser tu compañero de cuarto.

Charlie hace una mueca. Parece un chico presumido y bastante presuntuoso. Espera equivocarse.

─Charlie Weasley ─ responde él, estrechando la mano que el otro le había ofrecido ─, un gusto.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. La guerra asusta

**_Disclaimer:_ ** Ni soy Jotacá, ni saco pelas de esto (qué desgracia D":).

 _Este fic participa en el Mini Reto de Agosto "Charlie Weasley"_ _del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Esto que tenemos aquí son una serie de viñetas cuyo protagonista es Charlie Weasley. Valeria, que aparece en más de una, es un OC mío. Si queréis saber más de ellos y de su relación, estoy en proceso de escribir un long al respecto. ¡Qué disfruteis de la lectura!**

* * *

Charlie le acaricia la espalda mientras ella duerme de espaldas a él. Valeria no tiene pecas, tiene lunares, más grandes y oscuros, sobretodo en la espalda. Un millar de lunares. Sabe que si se lo cuenta a alguien le tomarán por loco, pero ha conseguido memorizar todos y cada uno de ellos, simplemente porque le encantan.

Valeria se gira hasta quedar boca arriba y musita un par de palabras, casi imperceptiblemente. _El té_ , piensa Charlie, _que siempre le hace hablar en sueños._ Sonríe para sí y continúa acariciándole, esta vez el pelo negro que reposa sobre la almohada. Está completamente desnuda, ambos lo están, y el joven piensa que alguien debería tomarles una fotografía, o mejor, pintar un cuadro. Cualquier cosa con tal de inmortalizar ese momento.

Charlie empieza a notar como le pesan los párpados y casi está decidido a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta. Cada vez más insistentes, cada vez más fuertes. En un mismo segundo Val abre los ojos y un patronus en forma de leona atraviesa el cristal de la ventana sin romperlo.

" _Saben dónde estáis. Corred"_

La voz temerosa de su madre hace estremecerse a Charlie, que no piensa en nada más que en coger sus dos varitas de la mesita de noche, estirar del brazo de Valeria y saltar por la ventana. Sería una visión hasta poética si se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias. Poco les importa a ambos el hecho de que les vean desnudos, menos que un par de muggles se den cuenta de que dos jóvenes acaban de desaparecer en el aire.

Apenas un par de segundos después, ambos se encuentran encima de la hojarasca en mitad de un bosque. Hace frío, como cualquier día normal del otoño inglés. La pareja se mira sin atreverse a decir nada. En ese bosque, desnudos, perdidos, es cuando empiezan a asumir la magnitud de la guerra.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
